EL PLAN PERFECTO
by NaniCullen2002
Summary: El la ama desde que la vio, ella un pasado que no debe contar Un plan para conquistarla.En este fic Edward es bien divertido y Bella medio emo por su pasado. Su plan está bien nque el pasado de ella si esta intenso. Pasen a Leer mucha diversión.Y como siempre un mal Summary. En verdad léanlo las amo Nanina.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Forks, afuera llovía y yo tenía que asistir al instituto donde no hay más que maestros inservibles y alumnos fastidiosos.

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Ángela la chica con la que compartía mi primera clase.

-Bien ¿por qué?-pregunte, no quería hablar con nadie pero ella se había portado bien conmigo.

-No lo se… -dijo con voz contrariada- solo que desde la muerte de tu madre…

-Eso- la interrumpí- no te incumbe- solté la ultima palabra como un escupitajo y voltee la cara dando nuestra platica por concluida. No quería volver a verle la cara.

La clase pasó sin más interrupciones, Ángela no dijo nada más, ahora me sentía culpable por haber sido tan grosera, ella solo se preocupaba por mí.

Trate de disculparme pero Ángela me evitaba a toda costa, ella había sido la única persona que no me había juzgado y la había tratado mal ahora lo sabia.

Las siguientes clases pasaron entre el dolor y la culpabilidad.

Ya estando en la cafetería tome una manzana, la pague y camine a la mesa donde se sentaba Ángela.

-Lo siento- dije apenas en un susurro pero lo bastante cerca para que lo escuchara.

Apenas volteó ella me voltee y camine hacia la mesa más alejada donde podría lamentarme sola.

Me senté y tome mi manzana para comerla, cuando sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- ¡Oh por Dios!, me seta hablando el chico más guapo, cotizado, perfecto… odioso, superficial e insoportable de todo el instituto.

-Si, se quien eres.

De todas las personas, me tenía que hablar él; era el peor día de mi vida.

-Te quería pedir un favor- nunca nos hablábamos y ahora quería un favor.

-Que quieres, Cullen- dije cortante.

Me tomo de las manos, mientras decía.

-Me ayudarías en… matemáticas- ¡claro que no! Eso solo lo ayudaría para decir "soy guapo e inteligente".

-Claro- que… no… yo…

Me dio una sonrisa torcida de esas que arrancan suspiros a cualquier chica y uno que otro chico, cualquiera menos yo.

-¡Gracias!, si no es mucha molestia… crees que puede ser en mi casa- ¿qué?, ¿qué?, ¿qué?... yo en casa de ¿él? ¡claro que no, antes muerta!. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Hoy, después del instituto… claro, si puedes- como podre soportarlo con su faceta de galan ¡lo odio!.

-Si puedo- ¡que me pasa, no puedo controlar lo que digo!

-Esta bien- soltó mis manos y se fue alejando- te espero en mi auto- gritó.

Más de una chica me volteó a verme era la primera vez en 7 meses que me sonrojaba.

Mis manos me picaban y no podía concentrarme, solo él me podía causar tanto asco y repulsión.

Las demás clases pasaron como un borrón, al llegar a clase del señor Barner(la ultima clase): me di cuenta de que trajo un proyector. Apago las luces y trate de poner atención pero no podía pensaba en ¿Por qué a mi? Claro todos los amigos de Cullen son unos cabezas guecas. Pero hay muchos nerds y chicas que harían todo por el, que…

-Señorita Swan.

-Si, profesor- estaba enojada po que interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa del video?- no he puesto atención, tengo que pensar en algo rápido.

-Que es muy interesante, sr. Barner- espero que no pregunte mas.

-La vista al monitor por favor- dijo.

-Esta bien- llevo buenas calificaciones no importa lo que diga "Barner".

La clase pasó (no sin más llamadas de atención de Barner) pero no podía dejar de pensar en yo en casa de Edward Cullen, todas se morirían de asco. ¿Cuántas horas seran?¿solo hoy? No lo se…

Seguí divagando en mis pensamientos y camine sin rumbo, hasta que me encontré en el ultimo lugar en el que quería estar: el estacionamiento a un lado del carro de Cullen. Tenía que irme de ahí. Solo me di vuelta…

-Nos vamos-¡Que suerte!

-Si, claro.

Di vuelta hacia la puerta de copiloto el camino a un lado mío ¿ qué pretendía… había abierto la puerta para mi como en todas sus citas pero ni loca saldría con el.

-Gracias- solo me sonrió camino y abrió la puerta de piloto yo solo atine a quedarme viendo por la ventana.

Arranco y así me fui al mismo infierno solo yo me podía meter en estas cosas.


	2. Conociendo a Edward Cursi

**Hola este es el segundo mi fic este no es emo por que no...**

**emmmm está bien genial la mente de Edward a mi me súper encanta.**

**Espero que les gusté el capi : yo**.

* * *

Pov Edward

Mientras desayunaba sólo pensaba en que hoy empezaba el plan que llevaba planeando desde hacía dos meses.

Acabe de desayunar, me lave los dientes y trate de acomodar mi cabello. Fui hacia mi Volvo y puse a Debussy solo con esa música podría concentrarme para poder conseguir mi objetivo.

Al llegar a mi clase no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella Swan, ella estaba sentada al frente, siempre tan inteligente y misteriosa.

- Edward, ¿en que planeta estas?- pregunto mi mejor amigo y hermano Emmett.

- Nada Emmett, no tengo nada- dije como enojado por que me haya dicho eso.

- Por favor Eddie, te hable como ocho veces y tu como sí nada- ¡ocho veces! No puede ser sólo Bella me podría hacer perder la razón de esa forma, sólo pensar en ella mi mundo se viene abajo y no se nada más... - ¡Edward!- dijo pegándonos en la cabeza.

- Que quieres Emmett te estoy poniendo atención - luego me di cuenta que el golpe si me dolió - Auch Emmett eso duele- dije sobando me la cabeza - sólo me hubieras dicho que querías hablar...

-¡Por favor! llevo años hablándote - levanto las cejas, sonrió y dijo- estas pensando en una chica- luego pareció recordar- ¿de verdad soy tan fuerte? Guoouuu soy Genial...- solo pude rodar los ojos a veces era tan infantil...

- Ya Emmett, déjame escuchar.

- Swan?

- 35796842658623.579684(se que la mayoría no lo leerá:P)- dijo. Mi Blla siempre tan inteligente .

- Correcto, señorita- claro mi amor no podía equivocarse.

- La chica Swan es muy inteligente- dijo Emmett.

- Si, es muy inteligente- bonita, hermosa, cumplida y todo mi mundo pensé para mi.

- La chica parece ser muy solitaria a pesar de que es muy inteligente y bonita- ok como podría justificar que le dejará ahora mismo un ojo morado a mi hermano?, como se atrevía a decirle a _mi _hermosa, preciosa, maravillosa chica: bonita- aunque debe ser porque fue muy duro el golpe de la muerte de su madre, tal vez no siempre fue así...- Emmett hablo seriamente... Esperen, esperen, Emmett hablo seriamente que... Raro. Ok creo que me quede como bobo hora de contestar.

- Si tal vez no siempre fue así, porque aunque se le ve sería también se le ve un brillo cuando hace algo bien también ayuda cuando alguien ni va bien en una materia - sonreí para mis adentros- y de vez en cuando suelta una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero es hermosa...

- A ti, te gusta Swan- tanto se me nota o fue por mi monólogo de Oh por Dios me muero por ella.

- No claro que no Em no es mi tipo - si le decía la verdad me arruinaría mi plan se lo diría a todos y también ahuyentaría a Bella con sus estupideces.

- Ya lo se tu eres gay, no has tenido novia nunca Edward por eso se que Swan no es tu tipo porque no es Bello- parecía muy satisfecho por su decisión.

- No tengo novia porque no me importan las plásticas como a tía claro antes de que llegara Ruby- dije enojada.

- No Ruby sólo es la de turno.- a mi hermano nunca cambiara- creo que ya se va acabar la clase pongamos atención.

- Recuerden que el trabajo que acabo de dejar será el 30% de su calificación final- dijo el maestro Black, no me pudo haber ayudado más porque ni siquiera puse atención a la tarea o ¿ me creerá un tonto?¿ qué pensara ella? Bueno, está bien que no entienda el ejercicio pero no es lo mismo ayudar que decirme que es todo el trabajo...

- ¡Hermano nos tenemos que ir!- voltee y me di cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío, así que tome rápido mis libros y salte del asiento.

- Gracias Em- salte de mi asiento y salí corriendo hasta mi siguiente clase.

Cuando llegue al salón el maestro todavía no llegaba lo cual fue una suerte.

Y así pasaron todas mis clases pareciendo que todos los maestros la alargaban más como si quisieran que no llegará con Bella y fue un alivio cuando sonó el timbre para ir hacia la cafetería.

Y si, hora de empezar el plan...

* * *

**Lo sé muy muy cursi pero me encanta es como súper genial de echo me enamore por el ya iba a poner la plática pero no lo podía hacer tan largo así que lo deje aquí estrara súper súper el siguiente capítulo...**

** Reviews ? Esperó un por fis fais las amo.**

**Atte: la Nanina**


End file.
